mydatafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Test
__NOINDEX__ __NOINDEX__ Main characters ; : :Kotarou là nam chính của Rewrite hiện đang học cao trung. Anh khá nông nỗi và bị nhiều người cho là có tính kiêu ngạo. Trong khi còn chưa hiểu rõ chính bản thân mình, anh lại thường xen vào công việc của người khác và hầu như lần nào cũng gây rắc rối hay mắc phải những sự cố đáng tiếc. ; : :Kagari là nữ chính quan trọng nhất của Rewrite. Hai mạch truyện cuối cùng là "Moon" và "Terra" xoay quanh cô. Cô được biết đến với tên mã là "Key" xuyên suốt trò chơi. Vai trò của Kagari ở nửa đầu tác phẩm khá khiêm tốn, nhưng nửa sau hoàn toàn tập trung vào câu chuyện của cô. Dải ruy băng màu đỏ buộc quanh cổ tay của Kagari có thể ngăn chặn mọi tác động ảnh hưởng đến cô từ bên ngoài, đồng thời Kagari cũng có thể sử dụng chúng như vũ khí tấn công người khác một cách chủ động. Dải ruy bằng này được tiết lộ là làm ra từ những tia sáng bình minh. Kagari có thể khiến hầu hết con người không bao giờ nhìn thấy cô, và cô hát một bài hát trong quá trình tái tiến hóa; Kotarou mô tả những giai điệu đó một cách đơn giản là nặng về âm sắc nhưng không tươi đẹp. Trong suốt phần "Moon", cô sử dụng dải ruy băng để thiêu cháy Kotarou sau những nỗ lực kém hiệu quả của anh nhằm khiến cho Kagari nhận thức về sự tồn tại của anh. Mặc dù là một ma thú, hình dáng bên ngoài của cô hệt như một thiếu nữ đang ở độ tuổi cao trung. Kagari luôn mặc một bộ váy màu đen và cài kẹp tóc hình chữ thập. Ban đầu Kagari rất hiếm khi thể hiện cảm xúc của con người và hầu như không nói chuyện với ai bao giờ, về sau trong Terra cô trở nên linh hoạt hơn, mặc dù vẫn rất thơ ngây, khi thấy được những thỏa thuận tốt về cách hành xử của loài người. Thật ra có đến hai Kagari, đó là Moon Kagari và Earth Kagari, hay nói cách khác là Kagari của Mặt trăng và Kagari của Trái đất; mặc dù bề ngoài y hệt nhau nhưng tính cách của họ hoàn toàn khác nhau. :;Moon Kagari :: Cô là một bản thể sinh đôi của Kagari ở Trái đất. Là sinh thể duy nhất sống trên Mặt trăng, cô thực sự không có bất kỳ liên hệ nào với loài người. Gần cuối phần "Moon" cho chúng ta biết Moon Kagari có lẽ rất căm ghét bản thể sinh đôi của cô, qua những dấu hiệu như sự ganh tị với Earth Kagari trong một hành tình sôi động ngập tràn sức sống và hạnh phúc, trong khi bản thân cô đang dần thoái hóa trên một tảng đá lạnh lẽo vô hồn. Cô khá hứng thú với cà phê. :;Earth Kagari :: Earth Kagari có thêm khả năng nói chuyện tốt hơn nhiều so với bản thể sinh đôi của cô sau khi quan sát con người, tuy nhiên cô cũng nói sai rất nhiều lần, thể hiện rõ trong phần Terra. Cô lạnh lùng ra mặt và hay lăng mạ Kotarou. Kotarou mô tả cô là một nàng công chúa ngốc nghếch thay vì một nữ thần. Nhìn chung cả Moon Kagari và Earth Kagari đều có chung những mặt tích cực, cũng như những ước vọng của họ về những kỷ niệm đẹp. ; : :Kotori là một trong những nữ chính của Rewrite, đóng vai trò quan trọng nhất trong nửa đầu trò chơi cho đến khi chuyển sang Kagari, và cô học cùng lớp với Kotarou. Cô có kỹ năng làm vườn rất giỏi và có thể cảm nhận được những thứ siêu nhiên. Cô khá hiếu động, là bạn thân của Kotarou từ nhỏ, và ngoài anh ra cô không có thêm người bạn thật sự nào khác. Cô nuôi một con chó rất khỏe mạnh tên là }}, nó luôn miệng kêu "mosu mosu" thay vì sủa. Trước đây Kotori từng có một con chó khác là Pero, do thường xuyên bị ngược đãi trong quá khứ, nó không tin cậy bất kỳ con người nào kể cả Kotori. Cô là một Druid and has made a commission with a plant familiar that maintains the planet's memories of humankind. Cha mẹ Kotori qua đời trong một vụ tai nạn giao thông, nhưng cô đã tái sinh họ thành những ma thú. Kotarou từng một lần thú nhận tình cảm của mình dành cho Kotori, nhưng cô từ chối. ; : :Chihaya là một trong những nữ chính của Rewrite bất ngờ chuyển đến học tại trường cao trung của Kotarou. Cô rất vụng về, luôn gặp khó khăn khì bày tỏ cảm xúc thật của mình và do được chăm sóc quá mức khi còn bé, cô không biết gì nhiều về thế giới bên ngoài. Cô cãi nhau suốt ngày với Kotarou. Người giám hộ của Chihaya là Ohtori Sakuya, cũng là quản gia của cô. Cô và Lucia thường xảy ra tranh chấp lớn. Khả năng nấu nướng của Chihaya vô cùng kinh hãi, và mùi vị những món cô nấu đủ sức hạ đo ván bất kỳ ai. Cô mặc đồng phục khác với những cô gái khác do gặp rắc rối trong việc mua đồng phục trường Kazamatsuri. Cô từng sống trong một ngôi làng, nơi những familiars được tạo ra liên tục, nhưng nó đã bị Guardian tấn công khiến toàn bộ dân làng và cả cha mẹ Chihaya bị giết chết. Cô trở thành thành viên của Gaia sau đó. ; : :Akane là một trong những nữ chính của Rewrite đang học chung trường với Kotarou nhưng trên anh một khối. Cô là hội trưởng câu lạc bộ nghiên cứu những điều huyền bí của trường, và được mọi người gọi là "School Witch" (phù thủy trường học) do bầu không khí huyền bí xung quanh cô. Mặc dù trông Akane còn kiêu ngạo hơn cả Kotarou ngay từ cái nhìn đầu tiên, cô có một mặt cá tính hoàn toàn trái ngược, thậm chí còn rất giản dị với bạn bè và gia đình. Akane từng sống trong một trại mồ côi, nơi nhận chăm sóc những đứa trẻ bị chấn thương tâm lý, và cô thường xuyên lén trốn ra khỏi trại. Kashima Sakura, người hầu thánh của Martel, nuôi dưỡng cô. Akane có thể điều khiển familiars, nhưng không hoàn toàn. Cô có một con chim sắt trinh sát thường cung cấp những thông điệp và lời chỉ dẫn cho Kotarou; nó cũng có thể truyền đi ý nghĩ của Akane. Giống Chihaya, cô cũng là thành viên của Gaia. ; : :Shizuru là một trong những nữ chính của Rewrite, học dưới Kotarou một lớp. Cô rất nhút nhát dù là thành viên của Ủy ban Kỷ luật nhà trường. Cô tự ý thức được mình đang mắc phải chứng heterochromia, do đó cô phải đeo một miếng băng trắng trên mắt phải màu vàng của mình, khiến cô gặp trở ngại lớn khi giao tiếp; mắt trái của cô có màu xanh lam. Dù không thể nói nhiều, cô thường thể hiện cảm xúc thông qua những biểu hiện phong phú trên nét mặt, và Kotarou có thể giải mã những biểu hiện trên cùng những hành vi và cử chỉ khác của Shizuru để trò chuyện với cô ấy. Shzuru là thành viên của Guardian và có năng lực phục hồi vết thương của bản thân và những người khác, đồng thời gây ra tình trạng mất trí nhớ trên con người, ngoài ra còn có thể tạo một màn sương làm tê liệt familiars, nhưng không có tác dụng với bán-familiars. Những năng lực bẩm sinh này của Shizuru đã bị đánh thức như hệ quả của một tác động đau đớn với cô trong quá khứ. ; : :Lucia là một trong những nữ chính của Rewrite và đang là lớp trưởng của cô Kotarou, vì thế mà cô ý thức mạnh mẽ về công lý và tinh thần trách nhiệm. Lucia rất mạnh mẽ và khó tính, thường xuyên ngăn chặn các trò đùa của Kotarou mỗi khi anh đi quá lố. Lucia là thành viên của Guardian và những năng lực của cô là thành quả từ kỹ thuật di truyền của Guardian, do họ muốn tạo ra một con người có khả năng sinh tồn trong những vùng đất hoang dại mà Trái đất sẽ bị thoái hóa thành sau một ngàn năm; vùng đất hoang đó phải thật sự khắc nghiệt, that the entire atmosphere of Earth contains fatal miasma. Như hệ quả từ kỹ thuật di truyền cho phép cô sống được trong môi trường độc hại này, cơ thể cô cũng phát sinh ra khí độc và mủ độc. Để chống chọi lại những chất độc bài tiết, Lucia phải uống một loại thuộc đặc dụng. Một tác dụng phụ khác từ kỹ thuật di truyền này là cơ thể cô tạo ra những rung động, giúp cô tác động đến các đối tượng bên ngoài mà không cần chạm tay vào. Tuy nhiên, những rung động vô ý có thể gây hư hại máy móc, vũ khí và các cơ chế khác. Kết quả là, Lucia luôn cầm một thanh katana để tránh gây nhiễu loạn trận chiến (sự rung động cũng khiến cho lưỡi kiếm của cô như một chuỗi cưa).